Child's Play
by Xiiravi
Summary: Harry was born as the younger twin, and the Potters were still attacked by Voldemort Halloween night. But why would a magical family be defeated so easily? What would happen if the Potters were more resourceful? Future slash, AU


**_Disclaimer:__ I am not JKR. I do not own Harry Potter or any of the production rights to merchandise for it. _**

**_Warnings: eventual SLASH!_**_ Slash, for those who may not know yet, is when someone of a certain gender is attracted to another of the same gender. Men loving men. AU, swearing, not-very-graphic-violence, etc. ...Slash. Just so you don't forget, I know it's not in the outer summary._

A/N: Ever wonder why it was so easy for the Potter family to die when they have _magic? _I mean really, what do you think they learned in school? And why one of the brightest witches of her year and a young woman excellent at charms died so easily? Yeah, I did too.

---

**Child's Play**

**Red Light, Green Light**

Lily cooed at her babies, swaying lightly with them wrapped safely in her arms. The mirror images giggled and babbled back, the younger twin gripping at the fiery red locks of his mother.

"Aren't they beautiful James?" James nodded, smiling proudly at his boys, running his hand across the messy baby tufts.

"Yeah Lils, they are." He grinned widely as his firstborn grabbed his finger and bounced his hand vigorously.

"Ow! Harry, don't tug Mummy's hair so—"

_BAM!_

The couple whipped around, staring wide-eyed towards the front of their house.

_BAM!_

A loud groan sped through the timbers of the house, clicks and snaps dancing a staccato beat in the walls. James gently pushed back his wife, moving infront of her and their children. "Lil-"

_SMASH!_ Bits and pieces from their front door flew into the family room in a shower of wood chips and glass.

"Run, Lily!" Panicked hands shoved the terrified woman towards the stairs where she bolted out of sight, distressed sons clutched in her arms. A whispered disillusionment and confundus charm on the door to the stairs bought his family some time. Whipping around to face the door, James cast protection and shielding charms on himself before waving furniture over to block the room's entrance.

"Potter, you're foolish to think your drapery will stop me!" The eldest Potter pushed back the hysterical laughter bubbling in his throat as he transfigured wild animals and blockades out of family heirlooms. Once he had an impressive wall and menagerie going, he turned to follow his wife. As he reached for the door, a blast of fire eradicated an entire portion of the room, causing him to spin and face the other wizard.

"Clever, Potter, but not quite enough." A cloaked figure stepped over the unrecognizable objects and partially burnt creatures, a half-melted scorpion dragging itself towards him. Sneering in disgust, the man smashed it under his boot heel, a sickening crunch signifying it's death. He raised dark eyes, and barred fangs in a parody of a smile. "Ready to share the same fate?"

-xxx-

Lily stumbled into the attic, scrambling to reach a window. Outside, several cloaked figures had gathered to surround the property, ensuring little chance of escape. Many held torches, and it looked like their intentions were to make this home their funeral pyre. Sobbing, Lily desperately searched her mind for someway out, something that would save her children. By now, the scared children had started to whimper and hiccough, and Lily cooed at her boys, rubbing their backs.

'_If we hide here, the smoke will rise and suffocate us before help can arrive. And any part of the house could collapse and kill us all. But if we were below…' _Lily's eyes widened as she remember the old wine cellar off the basement. The wine cellar wasn't actually _under_ the house itself, just the entrance was—that was in the basement.

'_The basement entrance was blocked when Sirius set off that explosion in the garden, but there is a crawlspace… it should be in this half of the house. If I go through there, no one will—'_

The frazzled mother rushed to the farthest corner of the attic from the front door, and searched the wall. Slipping into a hard-to-see crawl, Lily cast a spell to cleanly cut a circle in the floor. If she had calculated right—yes! It had lead to a sealed off section in the walls reserved for pipes to run through. Shushing her protesting tots, the redhead levitated the twins to the bottom before following. Continuing this process, Lily cut another hole in the small space that should lead to the basement crawl.

While the crawl was bit narrower in this part of the house, she was still able to get herself and her babies down and into the full basement, and the entrance to the wine cellar. After using multiple warding, concealment and anti-burn charms on both the door and themselves, Lily settled in with her babies nestled up to her, waiting out the fight and praying for her Husband's safety and that the Order would arrive soon.

-xxx-

A barrage of spells flew back and forth when the Order arrived, a sea of red and green, spells to stun and curses to kill. Other colors occasionally twined through, creating a dazzling play of lights. People dropped left and right, as the leaders of their sects blasted their way into the home, intending to save or destroy.

Sirius, one of the first to arrive in the home took in the melted furniture and looked around in a panic.

"James?! Lily!"

Spell damage littered the walls and lead a path to the back of the house. The heir to the house of Black broke into a run, banging open doors, swinging his wand wildly in a search for his best friends.

'_Merlin, please let them be alright!'_

Just as Sirius was about to rush forward, a jet of sickly green light flashed past barely a centimeter from his nose. The spell was followed by curses as it's target escaped out the door and bumped into Sirius. "James!"

"Sirius?!" He grabbed his friend's hand and propelled them both down the hall back towards the front of the house. "Has Lily gotten out with the children?"

"No," Sirius looked concerned. "I haven't seen any of them."

_"Shit!"_ As James was about to turn back, a withered hand fell on his shoulder.

"I'll take care of this, my boy." Dumbledore ushered the two towards the door before navigating down the hall.

-xxx-

"Hey, P-Lily! Are you and the kids down there? We came to get you out!" When he paused, the man could hear faint sounds of baby babble before it was hushed. The man grinned widely and rubbed his arm. "It's okay Lily! Headmaster Dumbledore and the Order are here! We'll take you to headquaters where your husband's waiting for you! …Lily?"

"What's your code?" Came the muffled reply through the door.

"Uhh…" He glanced down at his chest badge, trying to read the small numbers. "MF234!"

"Fletcher?"

He gave a relieved sigh. "Yeah!"

After a small shuffling sound and a quiet _'click' _the door gently swung open. "He's okay?" She edged out of the wine cellar.

"Yes, but…" The woman gasped as she saw the red hood slip back to reveal a white mask. _"Stupefy."_

_-xxx-_


End file.
